The present invention relates to an improvement in water toys and more particularly to a floating chair.
Pool and water toys have long been popular with both young and old alike. One water toy to recently be used is a long closed cell foam, such as ETHAFOAM, tube or noodle. This toy is puncture resistant and can be used as floating toy, and thus has very popular. The tube or noodle has also been used in conjunction with other parts such as mesh or cloth pieces to form inexpensive water loungers, rafts and chairs. These chairs in the past have been constructed of several pieces of material and have thus been unnecessarily expensive and difficult to manufacture. From this discussion it can be seen that it would be desirable to create a chair that can utilize the tube or noodle for floatation and to make this chair in an inexpensive manor so as minimize the cost to the end user. Further it would be advantageous to make this chair as versatile as possible so as to maximize the end user's enjoyment of the water toy.